Get Out!
by Leila Zen
Summary: [Request for ZackFrost98] Malam ini Halilintar benar-benar sial. Pasalnya hari ini ia tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Taufan, dan itulah sumber utama kesialannya malam ini. AR, Elemental Siblings, SHOUNEN-AI, TauHali, DLDR, RnR.


**Get out!**

.

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta Studio dkk. Cerita ini punya saya.

 **Pairing** : Taufan x Halilintar aka TauHali

 **WARNING** : Alternate Universe, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, Elemental Siblings, Incest, Brother Complex, typo, gaje, garing, boring, dsb lah pokoknya.

Fic ini mengandung kata-kata sumpah serapah yang parah, dan kegiatan lainnya yang tidak boleh ditiru di rumah. :v Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jadi yaah.. Absurd pun toh ini cuman fiksi.. Dimaklumin aja.. :'v

 **Request for ZackFrost98**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I've warn you, so enjoy~ ;)**

.

.

.

Sinar terang rembulan dan taburan jutaan bintang berkelap-kelip di langit malam Pulau Rintis menemani kesunyian malam itu. Benar-benar hening, seolah semua orang—termasuk Alien berkepala kotak dan antek-anteknya yang berstatus sebagai penduduk gelap pulau ini, sedang terlelap begitu pulasnya. Ah, pokoknya suasana yang pas lah untuk melepas penat setelah beraktivitas seharian.

Harusnya semua orang bisa tertidur dengan pulasnya malam ini. Terkecuali dengan cucu sulung Tok Aba ini. Halilintar, pemuda yang punya banyak peminat di sekolahnya ini masih terjaga, terbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan bantal yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Ia terlihat sedang kesal, sangat kesal. Dia gelisah karena tak bisa tidur? Mengidap insomnia? Yang jelas, jangan dulu beri dia obat tidur karena penyebab dia tidak bisa tidur adalah...

"GRROOOKK... ZZzz... NGROOOKK..."

Dengkuran yang suaranya menggelegar membahana dengan nyata memecah kesunyian malam yang tenang ini. Sudah jelas, ini adalah suara dengkuran adik kembarnya yang kebetulan sedang tidur satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang dengannya malam ini, Taufan. Yah, kalau kalian bersimpati ingin membantu pemuda yang sangat kalian idolakan ini, kalian bisa membantunya dengan membuatkan secangkir kopi sianida untuk adiknya yang tukang ngorok itu. Dia pasti bakalan berhenti mendengkur setelah minum kopi itu. Malah dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Hush! Jangan gitu ah. Gitu-gitu Taufan itu tipe adik yang limited edition lho? Jangan main bunuh-bunuh aja dong. Jangan gara-gara kepengen sering masuk TV jadi malah bikin kasus kejahatan.

BUAGHH!

Bagus, Taufan, bagus. Sudah tidur numpang, ngorok, sekarang malah menendang punggung Halilintar. Aduh, ini anak kenapa tidurnya gak bisa diem sih? Jangan-jangan dia lagi mimpi berantem sama anak jalanan. Ah, kebanyakan nonton sinetron dia. Gak lagi sadar, gak lagi tidur, selalu saja seperti manusia hiperaktif. Gak bisa diem.

Sebenarnya Taufan punya kamar sendiri. Namun sekarang kamar miliknya sedang dipakai Fang. Anak keturunan Tiongkok itu bilang dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kaizo di rumahnya. Jadi untuk sementara, dia mengungsi ke rumah Tok Aba untuk menghindari amukan sang kakak, dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

Halilintar tak akan menyalahkan Fang, toh kalau menolong orang teraniaya itu bakalan dapat banyak berkah. Ia mengeluh dengan Taufan. Kenapa anak itu malah meminta untuk tidur dengannya? Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Ice saja? Ice tak akan terganggu tidurnya sama sekali meski sekeras apapun dengkuran Taufan. Karena yang bisa membangunkan anak bungsu tukang tidur itu hanyalah gempa bumi, kebakaran rumah, dan serangan tiba-tiba (?) dari Blaze.

Ah, lupakan poin yang terakhir.

BROOOOTTT...

Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Halilintar. Brengsek bener dah ni anak! Sudah tidur numpang, ngorok, tidurnya nendang-nendang, sekarang dia malah seenak jidatnya buang gas. Ukh, mana baunya busuk banget lagi! Bisa-bisa bulu hidung Halilintar mulai rontok semua gara-gara bau kentut Taufan.

Habis kesabarannya, Halilintar mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur. Rambut hitamnya berantakan karena frustasi dengan adiknya yang kurang ajar ini. Halilintar menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat melihat Taufan yang masih saja pulas tertidur sementara dirinya tak bisa tidur. Fix! Pokoknya Taufan harus keluar dari kamarnya sekarang juga!

"Hei! Taufan bangun! Taufaan!" Halilintar mengguncang bahu adiknya itu. Namun sang adik masih saja tertidur, malah dengkurannya semakin keras.

"Taufaaan!"

"Nnn.. Kak Hali apaan sih.. Taufan ngantuk ah.." kata Taufan yang sepertinya setengah sadar.

"Taufan! Kau keluar sekarang juga!" Halilintar menarik kedua bahu Taufan, berusaha membangunkan anak itu.

Berhubung kesabaran sudah habis, tanpa ragu lagi Halilintar menendang Taufan hingga sang adik terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia tak peduli meski kejadian ini beresiko melukai Taufan. Ia tak peduli meski akan mendapat titel Kakak yang jahat setelah melakukan ini.

Kalian semua suci, Hali penuh dosa!

Lho?

"Apaan sih kak?! Aduduh.. Sakitlah jidat kebenaran.." kata Taufan nyaris terbawa emosi setelah wajahnya menghantam lantai duluan saat terjatuh tadi.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya keluar sekarang juga! Kamu ngorok berisik banget tau! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur!" Halilintar berkacak pinggang.

"..Yaah.. Kok gitu sih kak? Nanti Taufan tidur dimana?" nada manja dan tatapan memelas Taufan membuat Halilintar semakin jengkel.

"Terserah! Yang penting jangan disini!"

"Di luar kan banyak nyamuk kak.. Kalau Taufan digigit nyamuk nanti gimana?.. Bisa kena demam berdarah lho. Kakak gak kasian sama Taufan apa?"

"Argh! Yang ada nyamuknya yang langsung keracunan gara-gara minum darah situ! Dah! Sekarang keluar!"

Halilintar turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah membukakan pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Taufan untuk keluar.

Taufan menghela, sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan sang kakak. Harusnya sih, Kakak yang mengalah sama adik, kenapa ini malah adik yang mengalah sama kakak ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, Halilintar itu tipe orang yang cepat naik darah sih. Kalau dilawan, tar malah kena sabetan dari pedang halilintar andalannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Taufan mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide liar yang cemerlang. Seringaian jahil di wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Halilintar. Tapi apa?

"...Oke. Aku akan keluar. Tapi satu syarat." ucap Taufan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau aneh-aneh, aku tendang lagi kau!" balas Halilintar geram.

Taufan berjalan menghampiri Halilintar, masih dengan seringaian jahil di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Halilintar curiga, perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Setelah berada di hadapan sang kakak, Taufan menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibukakan oleh Halilintar.

"..Taufan, apa yang—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Halilintar terkejut saat tangan dingin Taufan menempel di sisi wajahnya, membelainya dengan lembut. Sepasang iris ruby itu terbelalak, semburat merah muda tipis muncul mewarnai wajah Halilintar. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"..Cium aku." ucap Taufan seraya mengangkat dagu Halilintar.

Mendengar tuntutan syarat dari sang adik, Halilintar bisa merasakan jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar. Pasalnya wajah Taufan kian mendekat, ia tak berani menatap kedua iris sapphirenya yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"A-Apa?! Taufan! Kau sudah gila?!"

"Iya.. Karena kakak.."

"Tapi...! Taufan...! Kita ini...!"

"Sshhh..!"

Taufan menggenggam sebelah tangan Halilintar, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi ia lingkarkan di pinggang sang kakak, menariknya semakin dekat. Halilintar terjebak, ia sudah tak bisa memberontak. Genggaman tangan yang kuat dan pelukan yang erat membuatnya tak berdaya meski sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga melepaskan dirinya.

"Sudah jangan berontak lagi kak.. Ini bukan syarat yang sulit dipenuhi kan?.." Taufan berbisik tepat di telinga Halilintar dengan nada yang rendah. "Berikan aku ciuman selamat malam, setelah itu aku akan keluar."

Halilintar berhasil dibuat merinding akibat bisikan dari Taufan. Namun mengetahui posisinya yang sedang terpojok saat ini, ia pun pasrah. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"...Baik, tapi lepaskan aku."

Mematuhi perintahnya, Taufan pun melepaskan Halilintar. Sang adik terus memperhatikan wajah Halilintar yang merah padam, membuatnya tak tahan ingin menerkamnya. Apa perlu ia menari Pen Pinapple Apple Pen sampai badannya kram semua supaya bisa menahan dirinya?

"...Kau.. Ingin aku.. melakukannya dimana...?" tanya Halilintar terbata-bata.

"Tentu saja di bibir." seringaian Taufan melebar.

"Bibir rapat?"

"Ya."

"Tanpa lidah kan?"

Taufan terdiam sejenak. "...Baiklah.."

"Gak pake pegang-pegang kemana-mana dan ga pake peluk-pelukan kan?"

Taufan kembali terdiam. Aduh, padahal dia bermaksud untuk melakukan modus terselubung pada sang kakak. Tapi mengetahui sang kakak telah menduganya, terpaksa ia urungkan kembali niat jahatnya itu.

"...O-Oke! Ya sudah, ayo lakukan kak."

Halilintar menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taufan. Kedua iris sapphire itu, terus menatap tajam kearahnya, seakan sudah tak sabar menunggu dirinya. Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya, lalu langsung menepuk kedua mata Taufan, menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tutup matamu, brengsek!" perintah Halilintar sakrastik.

"Yaelah, kak. Kalau grogi ngomong aja napa? Gak perlu nyolot gitu kali." mematuhi kakaknya yang banyak maunya itu, Taufan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Oke, mari kita lanjutkan. Kedua telapak tangan Halilintar berpindah ke sisi wajah Taufan. Berharap semua ini cepat berakhir, dengan ragu Halilintar menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taufan.

Dua detik, Halilintar menyesali dirinya karena telah menuruti keinginan Taufan. Kenapa ia tidak pukul saja wajahnya, lalu tendang dia keluar kamar langsung? Jangan-jangan, diam-diam dirinya juga menginginkan ini?

Empat detik, Halilintar mulai merasa risih. Ia putuskan akan mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Kalau tidak, pasti Taufan akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih lanjut!

Enam detik, baru saja hendak menjauhkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba tangan Taufan mendorong kepalanya untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatan ini. Tangannya kembali melingkar di pinggang Halilintar.

Gawat, dan Taufan memang melakukan hal diluar kesepakatan mereka. Ia mulai melumat bibir kakaknya dengan penuh nafsu. Suara lengguhan Halilintar mulai terdengar, ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia mendorong bahu Taufan, kembali memberontak, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Ia kembali pasrah, dan membiarkan Taufan melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Setelah merasa cukup, mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Pelukan mereka merenggang, rona merah di wajah Halilintar menjalar ke kedua telinganya. Ia mengusap bibirnya sambil menatap Taufan kesal, meski sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga menyukai kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Sudah puas?.. Ayo keluar!" Halilintar membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Taufan terdiam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lho? Sudah selesai? Yang tadi itu tidak terasa lho kak. Hahahaha—"

JDUAAKKK

Gurauan garing Taufan sukses membuat tinju Halilintar mendarat di kepalanya. Lalu dengan kasar, Halilintar mendorong Taufan keluar. Keringat mulai turun di pelipis Taufan, pasalnya sang kakak kini sudah men-Death glare dirinya.

"...E-Eh.. Kak Hali jangan ngambek dong! Taufan kan cuma ber—"

"BRENGSEK!" Halilintar melempar Taufan dengan bantal yang ada di kamarnya.

"PADAHAL KITA SEPAKAT CIUMAN SINGKAT! GAK PAKE PELUK-PELUK! TAPI MASIH AJA! HUH! DASAR LELAKI KARDUS! LELAKI KARPET! LELAKI KENCROT! LELAKI BANGKRUT! LELAKI MENCRET! LELAKI KARBET! LELAKI BANGSAAAATT!"

BRAKKK

Semua sumpah serapah Halilintar diakhiri dengan hantaman pintu kamar yang di banting dengan kasar. Akibat ulahnya, Taufan pun berakhir dengan terusir dari kamar Halilintar. Taufan menghela, namun terkekeh pelan melihat amukan kakaknya barusan. Ia pun melangkah hendak menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa bantal yang di lempar Halilintar tadi.

Yaah, meski harus tidur di luar kamar, tapi Taufan sudah dapat ciuman selamat malam dari sang kakak tercinta. Meski dapet bogem juga sih. Biarlah, yang penting hati bahagia.

.

.

.

 **End dengan gajenya**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Huaaaaaa! **ZackFrost98** -saaaaann! Tolong maafkan Leila yang telat memenuhi request! Haduh, gara-gara kering ide dan tugas segunung dari sekolah, terpaksa Leila hiatus untuk sementara. Makanya ini ceritanya baru jadi sekarang. T_T /sungkem

Yah, tapi mudah-mudahan fic ini sesuai dengan keinginan. Kalau misalnya ada yang gaje-gaje, harap maklum. Efek hiatus kelamaan jadi hampir lupa gimana cara nulis fanfic. :'v

Silahkan tulis review kalian. Aduh, kangen dengan suasana jadi author di fandom ini nih. Hehe. Eh eh! Betewe Boboiboy udah tamat belum sih? Huwe.. Leila kudet bener dah.. T_T Kalo misalnya udah, kayaknya aku bakal nonton lagi nih ngikutin semua ceritanya.

Sampai jumpa di karya lain! ;)

Dadaaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :D**


End file.
